Edward's Lullaby
by the inc pot
Summary: Bella gives Edward a birthday present. Set after Eclipse. Oneshot. R&R.


_Edward's Lullaby_.

**-theincpot**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters/series.

**Author's Note**: This is my first foray into Twilight fanfiction, as I'm a new fan. I'm not sure if this has been done, and if it has, I'm sorry if it seems I've trespassed on a storyline.

It was cold.

The air was bitter, the wind swirling the unlucky leaves like emerald flames, howling against the siding of the house like a burglar scoping for an undetected entrance.

It was cold for June.

Frowning, and murmuring something I'm sure was unintelligible to anyone outside of my mind, I turned my face against the immediate source of cool. I stared intently at the weave of navy cotton straining against the form. Thread interweaving with thread.

It was quiet. Not the eerie quiet that usually accompanies the howls of wind, but the comfortable, omniscient quiet that dances with the middle of the night whilst swathed in the embrace of a loved one.

Sweet, glacial breath enveloped my sense of smell, complimenting the chill that caressed my skin like a cool breeze. I could hear the unnecessary breaths he took, see the rise and fall of his chest, and feel the soft cotton against the pads of my fingertips.

"You should be asleep," he said quietly, looking away from the worn book he held lazily with his willowy fingers.

The moonlight sneaking in through the panes of glass of my window made his skin luminous, and dewy looking. It caressed the defined contours of his face like a lover, alluding against my knowledge that he had a soft, childlike face. His eyelashes swept over the beautiful apples of his cheeks as he gazed upon my face, a soft glow in his warm eyes.

Tracing a lovely, random shape against the cotton adorned his torso, I nodded hesitantly, "I can't fall asleep," I sighed softly, as I rested my cheek against the curve of his ribcage.

"Is it the wind?" He whispered, setting aside the book on the nightstand before bringing his fingers to my forehead, brushing strands of hair away from my face.

"No," I breathed, content at the touch of his icy fingers. Reaching for his idling hand on his abdomen, I gently ran my fingers over his knuckles before clasping it in my hand and bringing it to my face. "I was just thinking."

"Hm? What were you thinking?"

I closed my eyes and brought his thumb to my lips, whispering a kiss against the pad. I smiled against it as he let out a low sigh of contentment. "I was wondering if you could feel the vibrations of my heart when we lay next to each other," I said lowly, "because when I lay completely still, I can feel it, I can hear it pulsing in my ears and it bothers me."

I opened my eyes and glanced to his face in time to see his forehead crease in concentration and the corners of his mouth lower into an almost unbecoming frown. "I can," he stated simply, his hand resting in the threads of my hair. "It's soothing."

"It doesn't bother you?"

He moved so quickly, and silently that I had barely been able to realize I was now sitting across from him instead of laying against him, when he brought his hand hesitantly to the precise point of my flesh that my heart lay, beating erratically beneath it.

"It bothers me that it bothers you," he whispered, the palm of his hand like a balm to my warm skin. "I can feel, hear, _smell_ it every time it contracts and expands. It's like…" he trailed off, his brows narrowing in concentration as he chose his next words to murmur in the moonlight, "_my_ lullaby."

I smiled, bringing my hand to rest over his that still rested against my chest, "Edward's lullaby." I told him, my fingers rubbing slowly against his, the band of my ring moving against the gentle friction, "It soothes you, you said?"

He closed his eyes, and a flicker of a smile turned his mouth into a beacon in the night, "It's so familiar to me, Bella," he murmured, his lips quickly swooping and brushing kisses against my forehead, "It's like a beam of sunshine in a raging storm. Beautiful, warm, hopeful." Slowly he rested his beautiful forehead against mine, and opened the lavender lids that draped his eyes, "I will miss this sound."

I quirked my head to the side, and removed my hand from over his, slowly bringing them to his cheeks, brushing my thumbs over his eyebrows, before fully losing my hands into his bronze hair. Slowly, hesitantly, I brought my lips to the corner of his mouth, kissing him there. I felt his forehead crease again, a sign that meant he wasn't wholly surprised by my action, but still cautious of me like I was a ceramic doll.

Icy breath caressed my lips as he let out the air from his lungs before he kissed me gently. I could hear my heartbeat thump in my ears, and strain against my ribcage. I felt Edward smile against my lips, and feel his grip on my nightshirt tighten—barely noticeable if I wasn't so aware of his every move while he touched me.

"So predictable," he laughed, his chilly breath masking my face and neck like a blanket, "I'm still waiting for it to jump completely from you."

I laughed quietly, pulling away slightly, a blush warming my cheeks. "It already has." I told him, my fingers playing with wispy strands of bronze.

"Oh?" He seemed confused, an eyebrow arching in question.

"Yes," I nodded, moving my fingers slowly down his forehead, his cheeks, across the landscape of his lips. He kissed my fingertips, paying particular attention to my ring finger, before they continued their journey down his chin, caressing his Adam's apple, loving the hollow of his throat, dancing across his chest, before coming home to the place of his heart, "The first time you kissed me," I smiled in remembrance, a tinge of red cascading to my cheeks as he chuckled.

"And you _jumped_ me."

"Yes," I agreed, playing with his cotton shirt, "my heart jumped completely _willingly_ to here," I rubbed his chest through the navy, sensing his surprise as he tensed almost unnoticeably. "It's yours now, too." I told him, looking through the fan of my eyelashes to his beautiful face.

"Oh Bella," he sighed, removing his hand from above my heart, and brought it to mine. He held my hand to his chest, his eyes closed, his breathing slow, even if there was a flicker of unevenness to it.

I smiled, bringing my free hand to his face, running my thumb over one of his eyelids. "What's mine is yours."

"What's mine is yours," he agreed. He kissed me then, gently, and tenderly, rendering me completely breathless. "It's like I can feel my own heart beating sometimes," he admitted, his lips moving against mine as he spoke. "A phantom heartbeat."

"No," I chastised gently, "_our_ heartbeat."

He smiled, and tucked strands of my hair behind my ears, "You should sleep." he told me, glancing to the alarm clock on the nightstand. "It's getting so late."

I followed his glance to my clock. _1:28 AM_. I sighed slightly, shifting, and laying back against the soft mattress. I rested on my elbows, and gazed intently on his face, "Your birthday is in two days."

He nodded, laying down slowly on his side to face me. He placed a hand gently on my cheek, "It is." He agreed, stroking softly with his fingers.

"I wish I could bake you a birthday cake, and you could actually eat it," I told him, laying entirely on my back, closing my eyes.

"I'd eat whatever you liked if it pleased you." He joined me, his back resting against my mattress as his right hand slithered to embrace my left. He played with the ring he placed there so little time ago, a low murmur of happiness escaping him, before he laced our fingers together.

"I would never make you eat our disgusting human food." I teased gently, enjoying the coolness of his body next to mine, even during this unnaturally cool night.

Silence enveloped us then, each of us lost to our own thoughts. I traced patterns in the paint on my ceiling, tilting my head closer to his so I could feel the strands of his hair against my skin, and smell the potent, inhumanly beautiful scent of him more clearly.

"I'd like to get you a gift for your birthday."

"You've already given me everything I could ever want. You needn't get me anything, love."

I felt the barely discernible weight of my engagement ring on my finger as Edward's fingers pressed against mine. I felt the shape of a heart press against the skin of my wrist as it was pressed against the bed, and I smiled.

"I want to." I told him, tilting my head further and caressing the profile of his face with my gaze, "Let me get you a gift. It's only fair. Please?"

With a laugh, he turned and caught my gaze, "As you wish," he agreed with me, moving slowly towards me and pressing a cold kiss against my lips. "Anything for you."

The pressure of my heartbeat radiated in my ears, and I closed my eyes, a smile playing against my lips. "I know what I'm going to get you."

"Mmm?" he murmured, in a questioning tone.

"Please don't try to find out from Alice," I said, already knowing his beautiful sister would have had a vision of my decision as soon as I made it. "I want to surprise you. Please?"

"Anything for you." He repeated again, pressing a kiss against my forehead. "Sleep." He lightly commanded, already slipping into the hums of my lullaby.

--

My eyelids burned with an orange glow as I came out of dreamland. I felt almost unnaturally warm, no icy breath, or embrace caressing, and cooling my warm skin from the strength of the sun's rays.

With a sigh, I peaked an eye open, and immediately regretted it once the sunshine shot light directly into my sensitive pupil. Muttering angrily, I flipped to my belly, facing the dark embrace my pillow provided. I opened both of my eyes, the fabric blurry from my closeness to it.

I heard a chirp of laughter coming from downstairs. That wasn't Charlie's laughter. Furrowing my brows, I slowly moved again, making sure my eyes didn't drift anywhere near the direct brightness of the sunlight, and scratched my head.

Chancing a glance at the red numbers on my clock, I moaned at the time. _9:04 AM_. Letting out an unflattering scoff, I rose out of bed and grabbed my bathroom bag. Human moment before anything else.

Opening my door cautiously, I peaked my head out into the hallway, assuring myself the path was clear for me to venture into the bathroom. I closed the bathroom door with a snap, and twisted the lock into place. Peering at my reflection, I fought the urge to slap my palm against my forehead.

Sleep creases marred my cheeks; crust from sleep lay in the corners of my eyes. Eyebrow hairs twisted, and bent, and my lips slightly chapped. Attractive. I sighed, and ran a brush through my bird's nest, after I began the shower, allowing it to warm up before I stepped inside.

Today I would require Alice's help for Edward's birthday present. Homemade. He could buy himself anything in the world, I, however, didn't have that freedom. Homemade would be special, _romantic_ almost. I smiled softly, and undressed, jumping quickly into the steam of the shower.

I twisted my engagement ring around my finger as I let the water cascade around me. I was pleased, honestly. Not about the wedding, or the reactions of former peers and towns people, but of finally laying unmistakable claim to Edward. I wanted to do this, mostly for Edward, and his wishes, but I had hoped we could have put it off until I was a wholly beautiful vampire. As much as I hated being the center of attention, I didn't want to be overshadowed by the beauty of the Cullen women.

Rubbing shampoo through my hair, I bit my lip as I continued thinking of the upcoming nuptials. I had roughly two months to come to terms with this decision. I _loved_ Edward. I knew this, he knew this—his family knew it. Charlie even knew it. Renée knew it. Everyone who was anyone that mattered knew I loved him. It was the right decision, and a good way to give my family a resemblance of a forever goodbye.

Fully rinsed, and clean, I stepped from my shower, and wrapped a towel around myself. Today would be a good day. Tomorrow would be exceptional.

Combing my hair out of wet tangles, after I rubbed off the condensation that coated the mirror with my hand, I sighed. I wondered if Alice would know that I wanted to surprise Edward. Surely she would, she enjoyed surprised and presents as much as anyone in the family did.

I heard a faint chirp of laughter again and quirked an eyebrow. Hm.

After brushing my teeth with minty toothpaste that reminded me of Edward's taste and smell, I returned to my bedroom and dressed for the day.

The stairs creaked as I descended into the lion's den. Following the sound of voices into the kitchen, I came to the sight of Alice and Charlie sitting at the kitchen table, talking over two cups of coffee.

"Good morning, Bella," Alice greeted, faking a sip of coffee as Charlie nodded and murmured a greeting. "I was just wondering if I would have to drag you out of bed today."

Knowing full well she had been aware the moment my heartbeat raced as soon as I fell out of sleep, I smiled, "It was cool last night. I had trouble falling asleep 'til late."

Alice smiled knowingly, and returned to gaze at Charlie, watching us over the rim of his cup. "I'm going to have to monopolize Bella today, Charlie. I hope you don't mind, but we have to get to work on Edward's birthday present."

Charlie rose his eyebrows in consent; "You got enough money on you, Bells?"

I nodded, "It won't cost anything at all. If it does, I've got enough."

"All right," he nodded, standing and walking to the sink to rinse his cup. "I'll be at Billy's if ya' need anything."

"Okay, dad. Have fun."

"'Bye Alice, Bells." We watched Charlie grab his keys off the hook by the front door, walk out, and snap the door behind him.

"I think your idea is brilliant, Bella," Alice said, once she heard the rumbling start of the cruiser. I took Charlie's seat, and Alice pushed her coffee towards me. "It's fresh. Still hot. Take it, the smell is getting to me."

Laughing, I picked up the untouched coffee and sipped at it, "Has Edward figured it out yet? I asked him not to try to figure out what I wanted to give him from your thoughts."

She shook her head, "No. I was blocking him as soon as I picked up his scent when he returned home this morning. I borrowed some of his equipment, though." Her face slowly turned blank, a vision overcoming her. I waited silently, sipping hot liquid from the smiley-faced mug. "He's going to ask if my borrowing his things has anything to do with his present from you."

Frowning, I glanced to Alice's bag sitting on the spare chair to her side. "Do you know if it'll detect the sound? What if it's too low?"

"Relax Bella," she smiled, reaching over and pulling her bag onto the table. "It'll work, trust me."

Knowing better than to second-guess her, I nodded. "Perfect. I'm really excited."

"It's a wonderful gift to give him. It'll almost be as good as the real thing." She began pulling items from her bag, "You'll have to lay completely still, and silent. Relax, and let it mellow out. Though I'm sure he'd be just as appreciative even if it was erratic."

I watched her place an expensive microphone and recording system on the table, along with blank CDs and laptop. Confusing looking wires came next, wrapped neatly around each other. "It'll definitely work? It won't be inaudible?"

"Edward wouldn't buy anything unless it was the absolute best that could be bought, you should know this. After all, _I_ was his teacher." She grinned at me, "Shall we go upstairs?"

I nodded, detouring to the sink to pour the remaining coffee down the drain. I led the way to the stairs, Alice carrying her items placed back into her bag behind me, no doubt spotting me, should my body decide to trip and plummet downwards.

"What time did he leave, this morning?" I asked her, opening my bedroom door and moving towards my bed.

"Around seven," she said. "Charlie woke up at 6:57, and decided that he would check on you. Edward had to leave."

Frowning, I looked to his designated spot on my bed. "I'm surprised I slept so long without him here."

"Like you said, you didn't get to bed 'til late." Alice joined me on my bed, once again pulling out the things she had taken from Edward. "We'll have to tape it in place, so it won't move accidentally if you're holding it."

"Okay."

Laying backwards, just as I had last night while Edward had laid beside me, took the microphone Alice had produced, and held it to the spot Edward had touched on my chest the evening before.

It was cool, even through the fabric of my shirt, though it warmed to match my body temperature almost as quickly as Alice taped it tightly to my form. "You'll need to be completely still, with very relaxed breathing. No whispering, sighs, or murmurs. We just want to record your heart beat for a few minutes."

I nodded in consent, and watched as she hooked the cords, and wires towards her computer. She played with the settings of a program before she turned back to me, reaching over to turn on the microphone, "Quiet, beginning now." She turned the switch on, and moved gracefully, and quietly to the other side of the room.

It was oddly relaxing laying quietly on my bed, in the middle of the day with a microphone taped to my person. It'd be worth the slight awkwardness about the situation. Edward would receive his very own lullaby for his birthday. _Edward's lullaby. _

I smiled to myself slightly, fluttering my eyelids closed, and letting a tiny breath out. Every time I breathed in, I felt the metal press tightly against me. I retraced my thoughts to the early hours of this morning, the last time I had rested on my back, Edward's hand encasing mine, his fingers tucking threads of my hair behind my ears, his lips whispering kisses against my skin.

My heart fluttered then. I could feel the blush warming my cheeks as soon as it did. Edward would know I had been thinking of him when he heard it, I was sure. Taking as deep a breath as I dared, I tilted my head to the side, looking for more coolness on the pillow.

The sunshine still dared to turn the insides of my eyelids a fiery orange. With my eyes closed, and my concentration on being quiet, I could hear my heart thumping in my ears, feel it beating calmly in my chest.

I had meant what I said when I considered my heart, _our_ heart. Whatever I had to offer him, it was his to take. My heart was as much mine, as it was his. I was merely its weak protector, being protected by someone stronger than I. I would keep our heart beating until I finally succumbed to the throes of death by his venom.

My heart fluttered once again at the mere thought of becoming like him. It was rushed with excitement, and pure, unadulterated love for him, and his consent to be the last one to touch me while my cheeks were still flushed with life. I would marry him a thousand times over, battle the blazing heat of a hundred thousand suns for him to be the one to give me this life so I could share myself with him ceaselessly.

Three minutes had drifted by the third time my heart fluttered again, brought on by continuous thoughts of Edward. I hoped that this would soothe him, excite him like it excited me to give it to him. When it no longer beat, I wondered if he would listen to the sounds of my living heart to soothe him when I was not readily available to him.

Alice had stepped forward, the creak on my floorboards told me, and switched the microphone off. I peaked an eye open, and smiled, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," she grinned, pealing the tape off my shirt, and removing the microphone.

--

He sat with his back against the pillow that was propped against my headboard, while I curled to his side, both of us reading the book he held in his hands. His breath was cool, and blanketing my neck, as the sound of his breathing provided the soundtrack to my ears, and the rock of his chest exhaling and inhaling serving to rock me slowly to sleep.

Looking away from the words on the page, I rested my head comfortably against his chest, "You'll wake me the moment it turns twelve?" I asked sleepily, closing my eyes.

He chuckled softly, pressing a series of kisses to the top of my head, "You could give me my present now, Bella," he murmured, flipping over the book, and placing it in his lap.

Aghast at the thought, I shot up too quickly, and lost my balance, "No!" I whispered loudly, as his arm shot out to steady me before I plummeted to the floor. "It's not your birthday yet!"

Shaking his head, he brought me back to my recently vacated position against him. I willingly curled to his form again. "I know, love, but you're so sleepy. I won't want to wake you."

Sighing, I tapped my index finger against his nose, "Silly vampire," I teased; "I want to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday at exactly twelve."

He nipped at my finger playfully, before catching my entire hand inside of his, and tangling our fingers together, "If you wish it."

I nodded against him, and closed my eyes once again. "I do. Twelve?"

"Twelve," he consented, pressing another kiss to the crown of my head. "Sleep, now."

Exaggerating a sigh, I curled my arm across his stomach, and snuggled closer to him, "Fine."

It felt as if I had barely fallen asleep when I felt cold hands caressing my cheeks, and cool lips hovering so closely to my ear, whispering my name. "Bella…" A kiss to the side of my throat, "Bella, time to get up. It's twelve."

Mumbling incoherently, even to myself, I slowly opened my eyes, greeted by the sight of his shoulder. "I'm up," I told him, pulling away slightly so I could see his lovely face. "Happy Birthday, Edward." I turned my face towards his, and pressed a subtle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He smiled, turning his head to press a complete kiss to my mouth. I sighed contentedly, feeling my heart flutter excitedly as his lips caressed mine slowly, and delicately. "Thank you."

"Do you want your present now?"

"Would you like to give it to me now?"

"Yes."

"Then please don't keep me waiting any longer," he grinned, pressing another kiss to my lips.

"Tsk, tsk," I tutted, "patience is a _virtue_, Edward." Pulling myself away from him, I rolled over to my side of the bed, and pulled a tiny package off the shelf of my nightstand, cautious not to ruin the ribbon. "It's not much," I said, suddenly feeling very self-conscious of it.

"I'm sure whatever it is, I'll love it," he placated my nervousness, with a kiss to my forehead as he gently took the parcel from my grasp. "So light… squared shaped," he shook it slightly, "I like this ribbon. Alice?"

Blushing slightly, I nodded, "She wouldn't let me curl the ribbon with the scissors."

"Smart of her," he teased, flicking a piece of tape from the wrapping paper. He slowly, and delicately unwrapped the paper, allowing it to look almost just as it had once it was cut from the wrapping roll. "A CD." He stated, a smile twitching on his lips. He flipped it over slowly, and looked at the piece of paper I had written on for the cover art. "'_Edward's Lullaby_'?" he questioned.

I took it from him, and slid off the bed carefully. "Mhm." I walked to the small stereo on the other side of the room, and relished in the coolness of his body that soon joined me. I opened the CD holder, and took out the CD that had been resting there, placing it artside down on my desk.

"What, pray tell, is my lullaby?" He asked into my ear, as I placed his CD inside and closed the lid.

"You'll hear it in a second, Edward," I chastised as I pressed '_play_'.

I rolled the volume knob up a bit, careful not to wake Charlie, as the first thump of my heartbeat echoed in my room. I turned slowly to look at Edward behind me. His eyes her closed, his mouth set in a small smile.

"Well…" I gazed to my feet, and wrapped my arms around my torso, "do you like it?"

A contented laugh escaped his lips then, and suddenly I was encircled in his arms, his kisses fluttering and caressing every inch of my face, "Oh Bella," he breathed, pressing a lingering kiss against my lips, "I love it. I love _you." _

"I love you too," I told him, kissing him once again.

He loosened one arm, and brought his hand to my chest, touching just above _our_ heart, "_My_ lullaby."

--fin


End file.
